Sorceress
Sorceress Sorceress gain their magic by insight, not from pouring over dusty spellbooks. They dont need a libary to learn spells, as magic is revealed to them as they level up. Thier splls consume more energy and crystals. Can use the Following types of items : Common, Wand. Can change spells at level up, requiring no libary access. Expends 150% gem and stamina on spellcasting. (Warnig can only lern spells throw level up no scrolls or libary) Perks (plz add more if you find more) Concentration Concentraion increases the duration of the spells cast by the hero, and helps him to restore more stamina while resting. * Level 1: Spell Duration +1, Recuperation +1 * Level 2: Spell Duration +1, Recuperation +1 * Level 3: Spell Duration +1, First Aid +1 * Level 4: Spell Duration +1, Recuperation +2 * Level 4: Spell Duration +1, First Aid +2 Magic Power Magic Power increases the spellpower of the Hero. *Level 1: Spellpower +1 *Level 2: Spellpower +1 *Level 3: Spellpower +1 *Level 4: Spellpower +1 *Level 5: Spellpower +2 Necromancy Necromancy allows the undead raised in battle to stay with the hero's army, their strength is increased as well. Speeds up the hit points restoration for the undead on the hero's service. * Level 1: Allows to subdue a Skeleton, Strength of Undead +1, +10% hit points per turn. * Level 2: Allows to subdue a Zombie, Strength of Undead +1, +10% hit points per turn. * Level 3: Allows to subdue a Ghoul, Strength of Undead +1, +10% hit points per turn. * Level 4: Allows to subdue a Ghost, Strength of Undead +1, +10% hit points per turn. * Level 5: Allows to subdue a Vampire, Strength of Undead +3, +10% hit points per turn. Summoning Summoning increases power of the summoned creatures and the maximum range of summoning spells. Note that undead are considered to be summoned, and will retain the extra levels even when you keep them with Necromancy. *Level 1: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 *Level 2: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 *Level 3: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 *Level 4: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 *Level 5: Strength of Summoned Creatures: +2, Summoning Range +1 Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy increases the Hero's magic resistance and his ability to overpower the resistance of the enemy. * Level 1: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 * Level 2: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 * Level 3: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 * Level 4: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 * Level 5: Hero Resistance +1, Target Resistance: -1 Wand Mastery Wand Mastery not only improves the efficiency of using wands but also increases the Hero's initiative. * Level 1: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +1 * Level 2: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +1 * Level 3: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +1 * Level 4: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +2, Ammo +2 * Level 5: Initiative +1, Wand Firing +2, Range +1 Wisdom Wisdom Increases the experience earned by the Hero and allows him to learn additional spells. * Level 1: Experience Gained +10%, 1st circle spell * Level 2: Experience Gained +10%, 1st circle spell * Level 3: Experience Gained +10%, 2nd circle spell * Level 4: Experience Gained +10%, 3rd circle spell * Level 5: Experience Gained +10%, 4th circle spell Chaos Magic Spells Studying chaos magic grants the sorceress access to these spells. * Level 1: 1st Circle (Summon Imp, Burn Ammo, Vulnerability) * Level 2: 2nd Circle (Summon Fiend, Summon Hellhound, Blindness) * Level 3 3rd Circle (Dark Pact, inferno, Summon Demon) * Level 4 4th Circle (Summon Devil, Black Magic, Corruption) Elemental Magic Spells Studying elemental magic Grants the sorceress access to these spells. * Level 1: 1st Circle (Slow, Haste, Air Shield) * Level 2: 2nd Circle (Create Gargoyle, Rain of Stones, Stone Skin) * Level 3: 3rd Circle (Word of Ice, Acid, Mass Slow) * Level 4: 4th Circle (Armageddon, Incineration, Firestorm) Necromancy Spells Studying necromancy grants the sorceress access to these spells. * Level 1: 1st Circle (Fear, Raise Skeleton, Raise Zombie) * Level 2: 2nd Circle (Raise Ghoul, Campirism, Disease) * Level 3: 3rd Circle (Raise Ghost, Mass Curse, Life Drain) * Level 4: 4th Circle (Raise Vampire, Mass Disease, Cloud of Terror) Sacred Magic Spells Studying sacred magic grants the sorceress access to these spells. * Level 1: 1st Circle (Curse, Bless, Cure Wounds) * Level 2: 2nd Circle (Restoration, Exorcism, World of Life) * Level 3: 3rd Circle (Resurrection, Mass Defense, Mass Healing) * Level 4: 4th Circle (White Magic, Reincarnation, Invulnerability) Sorcery Spells Studying sorcery grants the sorceress access to there spells. * Level 1: 1st Circle (Dispel, Astral Energy, Web) * Level 2: 2nd Circle (Phantom Form, Sleep, Hallucinations) * Level 3: 3rd Circle (Word of Power, Mass Hast, Mass Attack) * Level 4: 4th Circle (Mass Suicide, Enslave Mind, Mass Sleep) Wizardry Spells Studying wizardry grants the sorceress access to these spells. * Level 1: 1st Circle (Magic Arrow, Magic Armor, Magic Weapon) * Level 2: 2nd Circle (Lighting, Fireball, Fire Blade) * Level 3: 3rd Circle (Teleport, Animagic, Mass Dispel) * Level 4: 4th Circle (Time Stop, Dragon Form, Polymorth)